D for Denied
by romitri.l
Summary: Rose's life is about to be turned upside down when her visa application is denied. What she doesn't know is that she will find love and betrayal from the most unexpected places...P.S..OOC and i suck at summaries. please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

If I don't get this visa, my life as I know it will end. I'm not being figurative, I mean it. I'm getting married in a couple of months. Most brides would be thinking of the venue, flowers, cake, guest list…me? I have to get to my fiancé first.

My life hangs on the balance and the person who will decide which side of fate I fall on, is a stranger vie never met…will never meet again. I'm not sure this is a fair system but that is how it goes.

I'm seated at the Russian high commission waiting area. A woman rushes out of Interview Room 3, fighting back tears. It's easy to assume things didn't go well for her. I should sympathize but statistically speaking, the more people who get denied visas before me, the better my chances. I'm not innately selfish; I just really really need to get this visa.

"I hope I don't get that room," the girl sitting next to me says. "Interview Room 3 is the worst room anyone can get. People call it 'hells kitchen.'" 

"How come?" I ask. I haven't heard this before.

"That man…he is bad news. My cousin got him. She was crying the rest of the night."

I glance in the direction of the room. Against all my logic, fear sets in. "all cases are different." I say with authority a defense mechanism to show I'm not frightened by this process and I'm certainly not afraid of some government worker. He's really just a clerk. Isn't he?

She jerks when a name is called out. Hers I assume. Interview Room 5. She kisses a rosary and thanks God.

She gathers her things and leaves to have her life determined by pieces of paper and an opinion. I'll be fine. My case is solid. This is the mantra I've been reciting for the past month.

"Rose Hathaway."

That's me. That's me. I quickly jump to my feet, start walking, stop, and realize that I don't even know where I'm going.

"Rose Hathaway. Interview room 3."

Shit.

I am composed as I enter the room. That is until I see the man sitting behind the desk. My heart stops. Literally. He can't be a visa office…they are not supposed to look like this. They're meant to have bad skin, bad hair, mean eyes, tight lips… you get the picture. At least that is what I expected. Especially after I was I informed about hell's kitchen. He doesn't look like the devil, unless you're talking about temptation…then maybe. The man is a delicious serving of the most sinful eye candy. It's wrong. People who can potentially ruin other people's lives were not meant to look like gods. All tanned, chiseled, brown shoulder length hair brown eyes of him. Dark green startlingly so.

My number one choice of weapon, my beauty suddenly goes out the window .i am a strong believer that the attack strategy doesn't work if the atackee is more beautiful that thee.

He is a very intimidating man and I find myself cowering under his gaze.

He is speaking to me. I think he says his name is Dimitri. I like it.

"Rose." I say.

"I know." He answers.

Obviously…nice start Rose, he thinks you're an idiot.

Now, at this point, most people would say how I resemble a beautiful rose or something like that. I'm sure this is our ice breaker. Apparently, if you come up with a good one, the rest of the interview goes smoothly. But hell's kitchen is not interested in breaking any ice. He goes straight to business.

"Your bank statements are worrying." He says with that fucking Russian accent.

What?! It shows on my face too.

"Miss Hathaway, Russia is not a cheap country to leave in; even the one of the smallest cities, Baia, where I presume you will move to is very expensive. Three thousand dollars will hardly last you two months, no matter what shoe box you plan on living in."

Right. Interview Room 3 is not a myth. Screw what he looks like.

"I know what it's like in Baia."

"Double Decker buses, pretty parks and vintage buildings with red telephone booths."

He is mocking me. Am I supposed to respond to that? I can't do it without being rude and being rude is not in my best interest, so I shut up.

He stares at me for a bit, almost as if he's expecting a response. For the record, I decide that his eyes are not that mesmerizing anymore. I want to gouge them out with a blunt spoon.

He glances back at his laptop, where I assume my life is displayed. How much research do they do? I wonder. I also wonder if they are pals with the police because if they are…I'm in trouble. No, I'm not a criminal but I have been on the wrong side of the law a few times.

"What are your financial plans?"

"As soon as I get married and my papers come through, I'm going to get a job." I say.

"That's a goal not a plan." He is rapidly making it up the ranks of my shit list. In my mind, I spit on his face. His gorgeous, I-am-better-than-you-because-I'm-asking-the-questions face.

My heart is racing. Mason, Mason, Mason I chant my fiancés name and my breathing reverts to normal.

"What does your fiancé do for a living?"

Silence…

"Did I ask an overly complicated question?"

"Mason is a retail assistant," I grit.

"His bank statements are worse than yours."

"As you said, Baia is not a cheap city."

A small smile lurks in his lips.

"You just made a point for me. We'll be in touch."

"When will I know your decision?" I say

"When I make it."

"Can you make it now?"

"Have a good day miss Hathaway."

 **A/n**

 **This is my new story , the name and summary give away a lot but that isn't what my story revolves around.**

 **I hope you enjoy. Please reveiw**

 **Disclaimer…**

 **Characters- Richelle mead**

 **Story line- inspired by a friend and a talented writer, thanks Mona (I got the idea from her)**

 **BUT MAJORITY OF THE STORY LINE IS MINE. I hope you like it**. Ps there is a word I wasn't able to correct, can someone show me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The brown envelope sits on the coffee table.

I am even afraid to look at it.

Its like when you have been sleeping around and you take a pregnancy test but you are afraid to look at it.

Now multiply that feeling ten fold.

"Man up Rose." I tell myself. I reach for the envelope and open it with bated breath. A single letter together with my passport copy sit on top of each other .

I open the letter.

"VISA DENIED'' lines the top of the paper. Those two words play in and out of my head. Visa DENIED. Visa denied? Visa DENIED!

Shit.

I reach into my hand bag and grab my phone. I dial in the top number in my favourite list and Lissa, my best friend answers on the third ring.

One word. Only one word takes to get here here in record time. As she enters my apartment, we grab sodas and switch on Netflix as she reads the letter.

" Rose Hathaway. I do not believe that this visa would be beneficial to you. You have no recourses and you are not even sure of your own job aspirations. Your fiancé is living from hand to mouth already. Do you think that you will be able to survive? At the very least, you would be a strain to the economy of Russia. If you have any complaints, file an appeal within the next fourteen working days.

Dimitri Belikov.''

"Rose. You have to call Mason.'' Lissa says soothingly.

I growl and pick up my phone from the couch. I dial and brace myself. When he answers, I put on my bright and happy voice.

''Hi, babe,'' too chirpy.

''How did it go?''

''Oh you know, okay.'' I lie and Lissa knocks me . ''he didn't like me very much.''

''It wasn't a personality test. You had your papers."

''He said the money wasn't enough.''

''Three thousand dollars...''

''Is nothing in Russia.''

"I'm working...''

''He said your bank statements were worse than mine."

I realize after the words slip out that maybe I should have picked them with care. There is a deathly silence on the other side of the phone. Masons life in Russia is a sore spot for him. It isn't what he dreamt it would be.

''I'm trying my best,'' he says in a small voice.

''I know, babe."

"I work a seventy hour week.''

" I know.'' I say more to myself than him.

Silence ensues for about a second and I secretly wonder if he has cut the phone.

The silence is broken when he exhails into the receiver.

''Well, call me if anything changes,'' he whispers.

'' I will. I love you.'' I say. I wait, knowing that the chance of Mason replying is minimal but he mumbles 'I love you too' and hangs up.

Mason had it all planned out in his mind and I love him so much I almost go along with it.

Sitting in a black room, waiting for the ground to swallow me, my 23 years of youth doesn't seem like a bad idea.

One question licks my mind. Will mason wait?

(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*

The next morning. I wake on the couch draped in a quilt I don't remember covering myself with. The smell of freshly brewed coffee masks the room. For a minute I think that Lissa is making coffee but I find myself facing a salt shaker filled with coffee.

"Hey, your going to be late to work .'' Lissa says. Waving the 'coffee shaker' in front of me one last time.

I curse hells kitchen for my lateness; I curse him when my assistant doesn't make calls fast enough; I curse him when I'm called in my boss to find out why I'm pissing at everyone. I am close to reading on voodoo dolls when my car is clamped because I was late to work and forgot to pay the parking charges.

My mind, desperate to find a solution or lesson or silver lining to this fucked up life of mine goes over the one name if the bastard that messed me. '' Dimitri Belikov'' I rant as I bang my head on the wheel. Damn him!

I regret all my extravagant spending. I curse as tears cascade down my cheeks. I look up at the disturbance outside. I reach for my tissues and wipe of my earlier sobbing. I knew there would be tell tale signs of my breakdown but I don't care as I tell the ass hole to fuck off

But this isn't just any asshole.

A/N

New chapter up. Posting this with my phone notepad so I can't put stuff in italics or bold.

Also in the previous chapter, I wrote that Dimitri had green eyes. Forgive me. I was staring at my neighbour and he has green eyes.

Don't forget to read, reveiw , favourite , follow...much love. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snarl. He looks puzzled. "You don't remember me, do you? We're all just reference numbers, huh?" I glance away knowing I don't have the pleasure to drive away. Stupid parking ticket.

"Rose Hathaway. Your car is blocking mine." He says with that snooty Russian accent. "Grab a seat. I'll be here a while." I mutter, more to myself than him. "Rose." He says, "You don't want to leave without a ticket, do you? Or do you just want to make me late-"he says. The proverbial wind has been knocked out of my proverbial sails. Suddenly, my brain kicks into action. "Why did you deny my visa?"

I don't expect him to answer but he does. "I was detailed in my response. More detailed than usual apparently."

"Tell me to my face."

"Cant"

"Because it's harder to speak to a human being?"

"Because I can't. Policy."

"Is it your policy to ruin people's lives too?" I roll up my window and he walks away.

I don't know how long I stay there but a rap on the window snap me out of my daze. I glance up, thinking (more like afraid) that its hell's kitchen coming to give me a final kick of death but it is a security guard. "Another man paid for it, asked me to bring it to his car so that he can leave. I huff and roll my eyes. It is then that I notice the other card behind it. It's a business card. "Dimitri Belikov" I am numb as I flip the card around. There is a telephone number scrawled behind it and in smaller writing,'…incase you want to slash my tires or something.'

When I reach home, I pull out my laptop and phone. I want to call him and pour my heart to him but I'd have to listen to that sexy Russian accent. Instead, I opt for email, so I click on 'compose.'

 _To; Dimitri Belikov._

 _Re: I hate you_

 _Dear visa guy. I will not address you by your name since it is only humans, let alone those with souls that deserve to be addressed by name. Anyways, read the above .I loathe you. By the way, I ripped your card._

 _Angry girl_

I lay my laptop on the adjacent chair and stood up to make coffee. After numerous attempts, I settled for water and went back on my email. On a normal day, I would have had many emails from work and potential clients but today, only one new message. "It can't be..." I tell myself.

 _To; rose Hathaway_

 _Re: I hate you_

 _Dear angry girl. I assume that we are not on a first name basis. Okay._

 _I'm touched that you think of me. I'm sure you got home safely, or are you emailing in your car. I know you tore my card; otherwise my tires would be slashed_

 _Visa guy._

I chuckle and click on reply.

 _Dear V.G, I wouldn't slash your tires, that would ruin my nails and with my worrying BANK STATEMENTS, I can't afford a manicure._

I sent, waiting with bated breath. I stood up to refill my glass of water when the laptop buzzed.

 _Dear A.G, touché. I'm impressed. I would love to continue this interesting conversation over lunch tomorrow. (Don't worry my treat. Wouldn't want your worrying statements to get worse) you in?_

I feel my breath catch as I wager my answers. I want to sound cool and collected so I breathe in.

 _Dear visa guy, is this a date?_

My finger hovers over the send button, and after a million years, I click on send. But before I can even refresh my inbox, I see a new text.

 _Dear angry girl. I think so. Dress nicely. (I would prefer nothing but I don't think where I want to take you will let us in)_

I laugh as I switch of my laptop and retire to bed.

 **A/N**

 **Hello! This is the new chapter. A bit short since I'm also working on the latest chapter of irresistible, will not give up on it due to the kind words of many fanfictioners (is there anything like that?)**

 **Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thank you.**

 **Xoxo-Rhea**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This is wrong. Every part of it. I'm engaged to mason and even though we hit a rough spot, we are still engaged. I am about to scream in horror (into my pillow so that people don't think that I have lost my mind) when someone knocks on the door.

"Babe!" a smile lights up my face as I usher him in. "Adrian! How nice of you to drop by. Very important question. Where is the food!" I say enthusiastically.

He laughs. Adrian is my male 'girl friend.' Once when I was going through a rough patch with Mason and Lissa and the girls were unavailable, he made me swear that I would never tell anyone that he was willing to bitch with me and he has been my shoulder to cry on ever since.

I have my meals with Adrian, mainly coz I'm a pathetic cook. "Let me pick a dress and some shoes and let's go eat." I say.

"Ooh, where are you headed to babe? You know if you are cheating on mason, it should be with me. But on a serious note, where you going." He says, all jokes aside. We walk to his apartment and I eat the first thing I see, which is plate of bacon with pancakes with a sticky note with my name on it. After breakfast, I go to Adrian's bathroom and get ready. Anything I need, he has, ranging from clothes to shoes to even a spare bedroom. I put on my black strapless knee length dress and black fuck me heels. I re-curl my hair and do nude makeup.

"Hey. Are you decent?" Adrian says peeking through the door with his eyes covered. The action would be sweet if he wasn't peeping through his fingers. "Dang girl. Are you sure you're not sleeping with mystery man? What about mason?" he asks concerned.

"He is a friend; well more like a fellow human. And I'm not sleeping with visa guy."

Oops!

"What?! Your going out to lunch with the asshole who denied you a visa? Rose you can't be serious." Adrian says, a slight anger brewing. I flinched at his hard gaze.

"No Adrian, not that. I swear there's nothing going on. I just want to dig deeper." I sigh in relief when his gaze softens and is replaced by a playful one. Adrian and I work that way. We never were a thing but we are best friends. (He is number two of course but with lissa gone so much work stuff he sort of is there literally 24/7)

A black range rover sport pulls up to the curb. I hug Adrian and make him promise not to look until I honk the horn. I don't want him to see visa guy before Lissa. She would kill me if she found out. I had a date with her today so I have to make sure that Adrian keeps his mouth shut.

As I get out of the house, Dimitri Belikov gets out of the car and opens the car door. 1886 behavior. Typical.

"What a gentleman?" I mock. "Are you from 1886?" he laughs and a guilty part of me takes pleasure in that laugh, wanting-needing to leave my problems at Adrian's, but I can't. "MASON." I internally chastise myself. As I get in, he shuts the door and enters his car.

We drive in comfortable silence until we reach some fancy restaurant. Before we leave the car I blurt out. "Why do you reply my emails?"

Silence ensues for about a minute and I can't take it anymore. "Choices. A) You were bored, B) you were guilty, C) you..."

"You're the most fascinating person I have met, and I've met a lot of people."

I am so sure that I am blushing, so I move my hair to cover my face and exit the car. I walk with my head down and Dimitri walks ahead of me and tilts my head up. "Don't run." He says.

He walks farther ahead of me to book a reservation. He comes back with a guy I vaguely recognize. "This is Christian, he owns the place. He is a good friend of mine. And this is Vasilissa, his wife." He says

Shit.

"Rose?!" Lissa bellows. Christian just looks shocked and Dimitri is oblivious to the tension in the air. Christian leads Dimitri to a table and Lissa glares at me. "Rose…Mason…should I be worried?" she ask softly. I assure her that I am just talking to the man, maybe trying to get him to crack on why he denied my visa. The mood lightens between us and we walk to the Christian hand in hand.

I just hope that this wont escalade to something more… it can't. I don't believe in love at first sight but what is it I feel for Dimitri. He is always on my mind. I can't jump into conclusions. "MASON!" The name is like a splash of cold water on my face but this time, it doesn't have the effect it normally does.

Why does Dimitri Belikov intrigue me? Why do I want to know more?

"Rose!" Dimitri says and I realize that I was in a daze. "What do you want to order?"

 **A/N**

 **Hallo! It's great to be back. Your reviews have made me want to write more and clear things up.**

 **Ok! What happens now? Does rose begin to doubt her love for Mason and can something grow between her and Dimitri? Even though he is the one who messed her up? Why is she attracted to someone who can be the death of her?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, follow! It makes me want to write more**

 **Xoxo- rhea.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"Umm, ill have pasta and meatballs, Italian style." I say. Dimitri orders the exact same thing and Christian leaves with Lissa. Great. Just what I need. Alone time. Me Dimitri and my conflicted feelings.

"Can I ask a question?" I ask.

"Shoot"

"Why me? Why this? You take me out for lunch after practically ruining my life. I lost my job, on the brink of losing my fiancé and I don't get to have my fairy tale wedding." A tear escapes and I turn my head so that he doesn't see this.

"Roza… I was just doing my job. Why didn't you appeal though?" he asks, holding my hand and leaning in to wipe my escaped tear. I laugh and he smiles.

"My bank statements are worrying."

"It's free."

"But to make a difference you need a lawyer, lawyer equal money I don't have."

Silence ensues for a minute then the food comes. I smile at the smell. I remember sparky's cooking from high school (I started calling Christian sparky because in high school, there was a fire that he was stuck in and he came out unscathed.) "Sparky! You still cook." I half yell. Christian glares at me and Lissa laughs right beside us. Dimitri smiles, aware of our playful banter.

When Lissa and Christian leave, I eat. I can tell Dimitri is staring at me so I keep my eyes glued to my food. When he starts eating, I'm almost done and begin studying him. I look at the way his sturdy jaw moves when he chews his food. The way he tilts his head while deciphering the flavor. The way his muscles flex when he moves from fork to pick his water. The way his black cotton t-shirt fits in all the right places. His shoulder length brown hair is held in a pony tail but a few rebellious strands frame his face perfectly. His chiseled features are the exact copy of a Greek god.

"Are you done?" he says, smirking, "I mean, I know I'm hot but you're practically drooling."

"Very funny." I mutter. I throw my napkin and he catches it before it hits him square on his face. He gives me a full smile. A first. "Now you want to hit me with napkins, my my Rose. You toss like a guy." He says. I laugh and toss my hair back. "A compliment Dimitri. I'm impressed. Who knew you had it in you." I joke. "You know I'm charming, technically everything you want." He shoots back. "Oh please" I roll my eyes and punch him, lightly.

I look up and meet his eyes and we lock eyes for, one, two, and three. Three counts. "your beautiful Rose. If he leaves you, his mistake."

His hand cups my face and I lean into it. Another tear drops involuntarily.

"Let's go." He says and stands up, pays the bill and takes my hand. We go to his car and sit there. "Rose, look at me. Roza." I hesitate. I look at him and _another_ tear drops. "Geez Dimitri. I'm not in any way emotional. It's that time in the month for me." I joke. He laughs and starts driving. I thought he would take me home but he has other plans.

"Where are you taking me?" I wonder. We pull up to an apartment and head to the basement parking. Once he switches off the engine, he motions for me to pull open the glove compartment. I take out a large brown envelope and lay its contents on my lap. Everything there is to know about me is there. My birth certificate, high school report books, graduation certificates, my child hood pictures, teenage pictures. Pictures of my mom, dad. Pictures of Lissa, mason, Adrian, Christian and I are majority.

"I don't understand Dimitri. What does this have anything to do with my denied visa?"

He gathers the papers back into the envelope and opens the door. He opens mine and once we get out, he locks the door. We head to the lifts. I am not surprised that he lives in the penthouse. When he enters his place, he ushers me in and we head to the family room. We sit on the floor, facing each other.

"I know everything about you, mason and Lissa. I know it hurts, but going to Russia is a bad idea. Not only will you be a strain on the economy but also will you end up coming back here."

I stand up and run my hands through my hair while pacing back and forth. Dimitri stands up and stops me. "I know it's hard-'' he says but I cut him off.

"No you don't! You don't know anything! I f bringing me here was only to ease your conscience so that you can sleep better at night then I'm leaving." I yell.

"ROSE!" he says. I flinch at his hard tone. It would have been better if he would have yelled. Now I feel immature. His face betrays nothing, only his clenched fists portray how angry he is. I cower back in fear. "I'm sorry." I whimper. He seems to realize how scared I am and takes a step closer. I take another step back until I'm between him and the wall.

"I brought you here because I care." He whispers. His lips are so close to mine and I want to kiss him. I want to throw caution out the window. I mean, Mason is in Russia. Very far. My tongue darts out of my mouth to lick my lips and Dimitri's eyes darken with lust. I am suddenly aware of how much cleavage I am showing and I try to pull my dress up. Dimitri hands reach out and stop me. I tilt my head and he leans in.

My phone rings.

Unknown caller ID.

"I should get this." I say. Dimitri clears his throat and steps back.

"Rose Hathaway." I answer. I stiffen at the voice on the other end.

"Hey. It's me Mason. I'm back."

 **A/N**

 **Oh my gad! Mason is back! What do you think? Who would rose pick? Let me know and any tips for the next chapter are welcome. I only did this chapter this early because of reviews. Trust me; even one new review fuels me to write more.**

 **Don't forget to review, follow and favorite.**

 **Disclaimer** Richelle Mean, the most amazing human owns the characters.

 **Love Rhea!**

 **Oh and special shout out to my reviewers. I love you guys soo much**


	6. Chapter 6

Previously…

…my phone rings.

Unknown caller ID.

"I should get this." I say. Dimitri clears is throat and steps back.

"Rose Hathaway." I answer. I stiffen at the voice on the other end.

"Hey. It's me, Mason. I'm back."

Chapter 6.

I drop my phone and it lands on the carpet with a soft thud. I am shaking.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asks. The full realization of what I was about to do hits me and I take a few steps back. I close my eyes.

Inhale, exhale becomes my new mantra, seeing how Masons name in my head will complicate things further.

"Take me home. Please." I say, with my poker face on.

"Rose? Is everything okay?"

"Please. No questions." I whisper and he takes me home. Once we reach my apartment, he stops the car and we sit there in eerie silence.

"I'm sorry for ruining our, um, get together." I say, breaking the silence.

"It was the best yet. Thank you. Of course, it wouldn't have been interesting without me." He says. The smart ass is back. I laugh and toss my hair over my shoulder and give him a smile. Nothing flirty, just playful.

"Please. Without me you would be talking to walls and menus and pasta." I joke and we both laugh. I step out of the car and he comes to my side. "Thank you Dimitri. I had a really good time." I say honestly. I reach out and hug him and give him a light peck on his cheek. Dangerously close to his mouth. I walk to Adrian's apartment and find it unlocked.

"Ivashkov?" I say and enter the house. The room is dark and I head for the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouts. Lissa, Jill (Lissa's half sister), Eddie (masons best friend) Sydney, Christian, Adrian and...Oh god...Mason, jump out from behind the couches. "I'll be damned. You actually surprised me." I say. I know that this is Mason's welcome back part but I would have appreciated a warning. Especially from Lissa and Adrian. I understand him wanting it to be a surprise but not tonight, especially not tonight. Everyone goes on with partying and I tackle Mason. We laugh as we stand up and we kiss. I close my eyes and I'm haunted by dark hair, dark brown eyes, chiseled features. Dimitri…

Dimitri's POV.

Rose Hathaway. Why her. Why do I crave something I can't have and the irony was, I almost had her and judging by the look in her eyes and her betraying body, I could tell she wanted me to. Her breath was hitched, her eyes dark with lust. I pace aimlessly in my penthouse. I notice how empty the place fills.

This is not like me. I'm supposed to be cold, calculating. This is not me.

"Hello. Ivan?" I say. I glance at my clock. A few minutes past ten p.m

"Dimka. I thought your bedtime was seven thirty p.m. teasing aside, what's up?" he sobered up.

"I need your advice." Ivan Zeklos is my best friend – almost like a brother. We have known each other from kindergarten and have been inseparable since. It took only four words to get him here in record time. Ivan storms in and makes himself comfortable. I hand him a glass of Russian vodka and we talk. I tell him everything. About rose and how I like her, even though I know that she is engaged and it's wrong. Ivan wants me to court her. Especially since mason is in Russia and things might not go so well with them after their recent argument. I can only hope, for my own selfish reasons that things don't go so well.

Rose POV.

NO YOU'RE KISSING MASON NOT HIM.

I mentally chastise myself. I know that I seem lost in the kiss, but I miss him, honestly. Problems aside I missed him. I missed teasing him when we went to the gym together. When I would force him to put on makeup with Lissa. When we would just cuddle and watch movies during winter. We would do so much together, but that stopped when he went to Russia. That was two years ago.

I broke the kiss and everyone cheered. I found myself blushing but I shook it off when music started playing. Lissa drags me to the middle of the makeshift dance floor which is Adrian's living room. Christian Eddie Adrian and mason go to the dining room to catch up. Jill Lissa and I dance together with the rest of the guests cheering. When the song picks up I went and grabbed Mason, Lissa does the same with Christian, Jill with Eddie and Adrian tries to coax Sydney but she refuses. Though after persistent begging, she agrees and we all begin dancing to four five seconds.

I begin grinding on Mason and everyone does their own form of dirty dancing. The door bell rings and I'm sure it's more people. Lissa goes to open the door and I freeze.

"Dimitri…"

"Roza. Rose. You left your cell phone." I walk to the door and he is fuming. "Thank you." I croak. I can't find my voice.

"You didn't tell me he was back."

 **A/N**

 **Uh oh…is Dimitri jealous?**

 **Review and let me know what you think. Don't forget to follow and favorite and pm me about anything. Love you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Dimitri come on. I found out at your place." I all but plead. "And you couldn't have warned me?" he hisses. He is back to interview room 3 mode. Cold, calculating, stoic. None of the politeness-the gentleness that he exhibited is gone. He gives me a hard look. I hate this. I hate how I feel. I hate the ache in my chest when I think about Dimitri instead of Mason.

"Dimitri please let me explain." I plead. I reach out my hand and lightly grab his. He pulls away.

"Rose? Is everything okay?" Lissa peeps, her face full of concern. "Babe…who is that guy?" mason asks from behind Lissa.

"His name is Dimitri, and he is leaving." Dimitri says and walks away.

I'm left staring at an empty corridor. "Oh well." I head back into the party, feeling more ambitious than ever. I go back to dancing with mason, who keeps asking about Dimitri but I keep ignoring him. Adrian and Sydney head to one of the bedrooms and we take that (all of us) as our Q to leave. Lissa and Christian head to their house while Jill and Eddie go to a nearby hotel. That leaves me, Mason and my thoughts of Dimitri. Which get interrupted when he leans in to kiss me?

"Mason…chill...we aren't even at my place yet.." and with that, he lifts me bridal style and we head to my room….i stand between the door and mason, which just reminds me of Dimitri. Karma's a real bitch. He leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back fiercely, wanting to forget temptation in the godly form of Dimitri. I tug on the buttons of his black shirt, successfully ripping out a few. I take off his shirt and run my hands around his abs, feeling every muscle. I do appreciate his body, but a certain Russian comes into mind when I do.

"I love you." Mason murmurs while trying to multi task groping and undressing me. The words catch in my throat. Do I love mason as much as I say I do? Does he love me as much as he says he does?

"I love you Rose." he says again, looking into my eyes. I look away and he tilts my head…a bit more aggressively than I would have liked. This is something I would have hoped to change. Mason was violent, more violent when he has a bit more to drink, which he has apparently. I instantly regret dropping my self defense classes in high school. I look him in the eye.

"Damn it rose! Why can't you be like other women and say I love you so that we can fuck?!" he yells. I gasp and step back. Despite my smart ass attitude and bad ass persona, I can't defend myself outside words and a slap. So I opt for that slap. It's a hard one, considering how my hand hurts like a bitch.

"Did you hit me you whore?"

That is harsh. "Mason…you have changed…before, I could deal with this…but insults? You have got worse. Before—before Russia, you weren't like this." I whisper.

"Don't tell me who I am." He bellows. He punches me square in the eye and in my stomach. He slaps me hard and I refuse to give him the pleasure of hearing me scream. So I take every insult and hit, with silent tears streaming down my cheeks, praying for this night to end.

Dimitri POV

How could I be so stupid? How can I let one woman make me lose control?

Damn her. Damn Roza. Damn her smile and her brown eyes that make me go mad.

I enter my apartment and bang the door, a bit harder than necessary. Ivan springs from the couch. It's almost two a.m and I'm surprised that he isn't asleep.

"Dimka! How did it – oh." He starts, but I bet he sees my angry face.

"Mason is back. Her good for nothing fiancé is back. I left them dancing and now? He is probably fucking the shit out of her. Damn it! Zeklos what am I supposed to do?"I rant.

"You're going to go to a club, drink and have fun." He says grabs his car keys and we head out. I can only hope that he is right.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Rose POV. 

I lie on the ground, my body aching everywhere. I struggle to stand and groan as I do. I limp to the bathroom and flinch at my reflection. The ghost of my former self has a black eye, a cut lip a swollen lip and a horrible case of bed hair. I walk to my kitchen and find mason making breakfast. While in the bathroom, I talked myself into ending things with Mase. I mean, how can I expect to pick up things from where we had left them two years ago? Mason has changed, and so have I.

I have balls now.

"Mason. We have to talk." I whisper.

"Rose baby…I don't know how to say this but I…I'm bi-polar .the aggression turns me into a monster and I was rehabilitated. When I said that I love you and you didn't say it back instantly, I guess I snapped. It was a relapse babe. I was diagnosed last year... I'm sorry. It got worse with the drinking-"

"Stop. Maybe we need some time apart."

"Sure. I can come back later?"

"No. I mean apart. Mason. Our engagement…it's off. We need to think. I'm not the same person and neither are you." I whisper.

"Rose I swear I'm being honest. I have the drugs and we can see a doctor together."

"Mason just leave."

I turn and walk away and wait until I hear the soft thud of the door closing. I go to my bedroom and cry my eyes out. I'm such an idiot. How can I think that I can pick things up with Mason just like that?

My phone chimes and I practically drag myself to it.

 _Hey Rose. I can't come grocery shopping today…well, I can barely walk. (Wink wink). Please do my shopping too. I'll send my list and the cash._

 _Love you. Lissa._

I can't believe it. I want to call Adrian but I don't want to walk in on him. I guess it's just me. I take long shower and wash my hair. I go an extra mile and do my skin care routine but even after all that, I still look like shit.

"Well rose. You have been an idiot for two years. Time to get out there. Well, after the black eye goes." I tell myself. I grab my car keys and drive to target. I park my car and scribble lissa's shopping list under mine. I put on my sunglasses and wear my hair down, covering most of the bruises on my neck. I'm clad in a black long-sleeved crop top with high waisted shorts, black stockings and my timberlands. Heavy, but it does the job.

I grab a shopping cart and head inside. I go past the grocery shopping and pick out vegetables and healthy shit for Lissa and make my way to the junk aisle. I pick comfort food, majority doughnuts… grazed.

I tick everything off my list so I head off to check out .i have to walk with my head hung so that no one sees bruises. I push my extremely heavy trolley with my eyes glued to the floor.

"watch where your going." I snarl.

"you're the one who bumped into me." 'It' says. The Russian accent is unmistakable.

"Dimitri?"

Dimitri POV

Even though she tilts her head, I can see the bruises and the cuts. Anger and fierce protectiveness courses through me.

I step closer to her. "Who did this?" I ask my voice calm but with an undertone of anger.

"It doesn't matter, beside, didn't you say that you didn't want to be in my life?" she says

"Roza who did this? The truth now." I bellow.

She keeps quiet and pays for her many goods which makes me wonder. Is she feeding an army?

I follow her to her car and she puts her thing in her trunk. She sighs and tries to enter her car but I stop her.

Rose POV

"Dimitri let me be."

"No."

"Dimitri..."

"Roza…" he growls. I gulp.

"Did you bring your car?" I ask him and he shakes his head. I open the passenger seat and motion for him to get in.

"Will you tell me now?" he asks. I shake my head. I don't want to relive that night.

He motions for us to switch places and we do. It's only a matter of time until he reaches my apartment, goes to my trunk and carries everything that I bought to my place. He comes back and my mind is still on the fact that he drove me home.

He drives to his place and I can't help the warm feeling in my chest when he leads me to his house while holding my hand.

"Let's get you cleaned up. Then we will talk."

 **A/N**

 **Hello lovelies! I apologize for the long wait. I simply did not know what to write. Honestly, this chapter wasn't meant to go in this direction but it did and I hope you like it.**

 **So mason is bi-polar and abusive, but the worst is yet to come. Rose is yet to know pain and (hint hint …next chapter) betrayal but this time, it won't be physical. Can Mason possibly hurt her more than he has, and will Dimitri be there to cushion the blow, or will he have more problems on his plate?**

 **I love you all. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow.**

 **Xoxo-rhea**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **#GUEST: L.M.T.O.P** Thanks for the support. This one is for you

Chapter eight

D.P.O.V

I can see a mixture of hickeys and bruises. One question pops into my head. _Was my Roza sexually abused?_ I can't help the anger that brews when I think that.

"Dimitri?" rose asks confused. I can tell that she knows that I was in a daze. I quickly stand and head to the kitchen, where the first aid box sits above the fridge.

As I walk back to the living room, I find Roza standing in front of a mirror that hangs on one of my four walls. Her fingers trace her black eye and split lip which is on the same side of her face. She covers her bruised half with one hand and her hair, possibly trying to see the impact her injuries have to her face.

I walk behind her and lightly tough her shoulder. She doesn't make any attempt to turn. Instead, she hangs her head and lets her hair cover her face completely.

"Go away Dimitri. I look horrible." Rose whispers.

I chuckle. She is chasing me out of my own apartment.

"Roza…you know I don't care. Besides, it's not your face I'm interested in." I joke.

R.P.O.V

I laugh, although a part of me flutters at his comment. I twirl and take a risk.

On cue, I dip and Dimitri catches me before I can fall and break my skull.

"Oops!" Dimitri yells and yes, drops me. I frantically search for any symptoms of a broken skull. I sigh in relief and sit up to playfully punch him. He laughs that beautiful laugh of his.

I see him studying my face and I suddenly become self conscious. I turn away, not fast enough though. He grabs me and lifts me.

'God he's so strong' I tell myself.

He places me on his lap and reaches to his hair. He pulls out his pony holder and ties my hair into a messy bun. He stands up and carries me to a room filled with dark furniture and the scent of his intoxicating mint aftershave.

He places me on the bed and goes to pick the first aid kit – I presume.

"You know that I can walk?" I say when he comes back. He laughs… _again_. Boy, am I getting a lot of those today. "And I can carry you." He replies, "What do you get though? You're so fucking heavy! How many pounds?"

"150," I say blushing slightly. I know I'm not the most toned/athletic or fit person.

I absently trace my stomach, which protrudes slightly.

"Don't worry Roza. I bench press almost double that."

"So now we are bagging?"

"Point is, you're beautiful. Only an asshole or a dipshit would care about what you weigh. Real men want meat, not bones."

"You do know that I still see you as an asshole, a dipshit, dickface, a man-whore …"

"I get it rose. I'm always on your mind."

I laugh and he inspects me. I have a few bruises and thing go well, until he points out a rather large cut on my back. I wince when he cleans it.

"We can always go to a hospital rose." he says. I instantly decline. I don't know what they will think.

"Well then. I have to stitch this. I can't promise it won't hurt."

I watch as he threads a sterile needle with some sort of clear string.

"Whoa Dimitri. I hope you didn't get the insinuation that I trust you. Do you even know what you're doing?" I half yell half laugh.

He simply rolls his eyes.

"I'm a paramedic. Part time. More like volunteer."

Of course he is.

I wince when he inserts the needle into my back. I am close to tears, despite the amount of needles I've gone through with my numerous piercings.

"There. All done. Now we have to talk."

My expression changes instantly. No point to hide the truth.

"M-mason hit me. A couple of times, he has violent tendencies but now, apparently he is bi-polar…" I rant, giving every detail.

"Why did he hit you?" he asks, cautiously.

"I didn't say I loved him back, because im not sure anymore. Someone-someone else has me confused. I hate to name names but…" I stammer.

"Can I guess?" Dimitri says leaning in.

"No. you can't." I smile

 **THE NEXT MORNING (asubuhi in Swahili ;) anyway…)**

My eyes flutter at the sudden shift on the bed. The bed dips and I squint at the annoying light.

"Mmmh…Dimitri? Are you awake?" I mumble.

I pat the bed until I feel something like a back…wait…is Dimitri shirtless?

I open my eyes, first confirming that he isn't looking. Holy motherfuking shit! Dimitri is hot! I mean, I knew that he was but now, seeing him shirtless instantly makes me aroused.

"Roza…tsk tsk tsk. It's rude to stare. You do know I'm not a piece of meat." Dimitri says still facing away from me.

"Anyway. Get dressed. You have to go."

I'm confused.

Where is the sweet caring Dimitri who played chummy with me last night?

And what does he mean get dressed?

I run my hands down my body, finding myself clad in dimitri's shirt.

"Why do I have to leave Dimitri?" I whine. I know. Immature but I can't understand why he has gone all visa guy to me.

"Your fiancé..." he is interrupted by a rap on the door. "Mason, Adrian Lissa and Christian came about an hour ago and mason is saying that he has something to say that we will definitely want to hear. Lissa was worried when you didn't come home. Ivan is also here."

"Rose?! I know you're in there." Mason yells.

"Inhale, exhale."

I walk out of the room still clad in Dimitri's large shirt. Dimitri follows but wearing a shirt.

"Alright mase. What do you have to say?" I spit.

He seems more on edge so I assume that it's his nasty abrasive side about to show.

God knows I can't be more right.

"Typical Rose. We have a very small fight, you fuck a random guy. Back to your old ways I see."

"Mason please-not here." I plead.

"Rose what is he talking about?" Lissa asks. Tears are on the verge of cascading down my cheeks, but I can't falter. Not now.

"I thought you all knew rose but apparently, she lied about everything. Before we got engaged, she said she had her own place. Truth? No. her own steady job? No.

When we moved in together, she got a real job; I heard they cut you a few weeks ago, just after your fuck buddy denied your visa. Did you all know that the apartment she stays at is Adrian's? He felt pity for her.

Now I come back, ready to help her get a visa and how does she repay me? Hesitating to say I love you too mason. I barely hit her, and she acts like a big baby about it."

At this point, tears cascade down my flushed cheeks, forming a pale number eleven.

"Spare me the crocodile tears rose. Before me, you were nothing. Living in a car. But of course. Pay me back by fucking the guy who separated us. You whore! And no Lissa. Close your mouth before you catch flies. I mean it literally. Rose was a stripper. Practically a prostitute."

 **A/N**

 **Haii. I didn't know what to do with this chapter so I covered my screen, typed and I think I like where it's going. Please review and tell me what you think. I crave your opinions. I hope you al liked this.**

 **Feel free to follow, favorite and pm me about anything.**

 **Was mason right to humiliate rose like that? Will it build her or break her.**

 **Xoxo rhea**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shout outs: angelz921, VArt-linsey (aaw 3 thanks), guests, katkitty05, blondjinjit, L.M.T.O.P and luciinwaters.** These are everyone who has reviewed. Thank you all!

Chapter 9

 _Flashback…_

" _Hey, you've come early." Alberta Petrov, the head of our club says._

" _Yeah. First performance." I whisper._

" _Rose. Come here. You've been through a lot. I can postpone your performance if you're not ready. You should know that I can't force you." She says and smothers me in a hug. She has been like a second mother after my parents leaving me. They literally said they were going on a trip and I never saw them since. I'm nineteen, five foot four brunet, a semi exotic dessert princess, according to Alberta._

" _I'm good Berta. Thank you. I'll be out in ten."_

 _She leaves the room and I stare at the girl in the mirror. Large curvy hips that came at a price, a small protruding stomach, a c-cup. I was perfect._

 _That is why; my first performance is a private one, for some rich fellow and his friends._

 _I'm clad in sequenced shorts from forever21 and a crop top which hinted underboob if you looked carefully. I go against the heels and pick a pair of sneakers._

" _Rose. You're on."_

 _I walk to another room down the corridor. When I enter, the lights on the stage are out but the light where my audience is seated is on. The music starts playing and I make my way to my pole. There is also a seat in the corner for lap dances._

 _A group of guys and a few girls watch me dance and one of those is at the back, blending in with the shadows._

" _Dimka!" one of them says, "tasha should take lessons from her eh?"_

 _That guy, 'dimka', with his short brown hair and five foot ten physique just shrugs and laughs._

 _I have a black lace veil which protects my identity so I walk to the stage and head towards 'dimka'. I pull him and lead him to a chair in the corner and give him a dance. One that I doubt he will ever forget._

… _end of flashback…_

 **D.P.O.V**

"Why mason? Why would you say something like that?" Lissa asks. Mason simply laughs, Adrian looks angry, Christian looks furious and Ivan looks disgusted but at mason. In fact, all of them direct their anger toward mason, none of them towards Rose… _Roza…_

I look over at her. She has tears cascading down her cheeks and her face is flushed. She looks so…broken.

And that makes me ANGRY.

Before I know it, mason grabs rose and pulls her towards my bedroom.

"What the fuck?" Lissa says and slaps mason. Hard.

Just like that, he tosses rose aside and she falls and she muffles a curse.

Mason walks toward Lissa while holding his jaw and tries to slap Lissa but Christian steps in front of lissa protectively. Adrian and Ivan talk in hushed tones.

I've had enough.

"Get out. I don't mean leave the apartment. You're leaving for good. If you don't…" I growl. A pregnant cloud of silence hovers over us.

Mason gulps, puts on his bravado mask and leaves, but not before threatening all of us. Lissa, Christian Adrian and Ivan sit in a circle, talking in hushed tones.

Rose simply sits where she fell. I walk over to her and touch her head. She stood fast and caught my hand.

"Don't."

Thump.

"Touch"

Thump.

"Me."

My heart breaks for the woman in front of me. She makes a mad dash to the bathroom and locks herself in.

Lissa Adrian Christian and Ivan leave shortly after, leaving me and a broken Roza.

I am close to knocking the door when I hear sobbing. I can't take it anymore.

"Roza…incoming in."

 **R.P.O.V**

HOW COULD HE?! We swore that we would never talk of it again.

God! I could see the way Dimitri looked at me-disgusted.

Lissa-horrified

Ivan-impassive.

Christian- disappointed

Adrian- angry.

How can I face any of them again…especially Dimitri. I hate to admit it, but I value how I look to him.

He probably finds me disgusting.

"Roza...open up."

"No."

"Roza…I have keys."

"Bring food."

I see the door open and Dimitri enters with a bar of chocolate.

"Oh Roza..."

I sink into his arms and cry. He strokes my arms and murmurs sweet nothings into my ear.

I straddle him and cry into his shoulder. He grips my waist and pulls me closer.

"I-is it true? All the things he said? Dimitri asks carefully.

"I'm not a prostitute. I was an exotic dancer."

"But didn't you…once? With a client?"

"Are you interrogating me? Don't you believe me?"

I feel my heart shatter. He probably thinks I'm a whore. I stand up and go to the bedroom. I take of the large shirt, finding myself clad only in my underwear. I remember taking a shower and I go to the mirror. I look at my reflection.

My bruises are healing, thanks to a salve Dimitri massaged into my skin. Nothing sexual, just relaxing.

I nearly jump ten feet when Dimitri storms in.

"I believe you." He says

"I'm sure your only saying that to have your way with me." I whisper, being as serious as possible. Dimitri knows that this isn't our usual banter

"No Roza. I believe you." He says. I spin around and wrap my arms around his neck. Despite my nakedness, he keeps eye contact. His eyes ask one question.

So I lean in and capture his lips in mine.

 **A/N**

 **Hallo lovelies!No long note today. If you read this please put 7 in your review. Simply want to know who reads my a/n's**

 **Please review! Should I give you all a lemon next chapter or evade that for now….it's up to you. I won't update till I get reviews ;)**

 **Please follow, favorite and of course, REVIEW people!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten.

 **FOR ALL THOSE MENTIONED IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER PLUS:** emmaleewhittaker AND GUEST.

R.P.O.V

'(No lemon today )

He pushes me up against the closest wall and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist, grinding my hips to his. His hands roam down my body then from my knee to my ass, lightly spanking it. He lightly bites down into my neck. I moan as his lips leave a wet trail down my body.

Before he can go any farther, a knock on the door interrupts us.

Dimitri blushes scarlet and I laugh, feeling like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

He puts me down and points to a chair, where my clothes are ironed and folded. As I walk to the chair, he follows me and watches me dressed. I'm clad in my shorts and crop top, the same one I wore when I came here.

Another knock on the door snaps Dimitri out off his lust filled gaze.

"We can always lock the door…" I suggest.

"Roza…what will I do with you."

"I can think of a lot of things you can do with me."

"Dimitri comes here now!" a high pitched female voice cuts through the sexual tension like a hot knife through butter.

"Shit! That's Viktoria. My sister…oh god. Mama must be here."

"But don't they live in Russia"

"They have a place here. And a key to my apartment."

He paces the room and runs his hands through his hair. After probably realizing that he is messing it, he rushes to his night stand and combs it. He changes out of his shorts and shirt into a black polo with dark fitting jeans.

"Do you want to meet them?" he asks, cautiously. I nod, knowing that he might need the support. He walks out of his room and I follow behind.

"Aaaaagh!" an older looking lady squeals, making a beeline towards us. I see Dimitri hold out his arms but the woman gracefully sidesteps him and makes a beeline toward me. Dimitri looks between us and glares at her. She laughs at him and squashes me in tight embrace while mumbling words in Russian…I think. Mason had me learn the language before he left.

"She is so beautiful, especially her eyes. Is she yours?" she asks without beating around the bush. I almost roll over at the expression on Dimitri's face.

"Mama!" he yells, horrified. His mother simply laughs and the other lady, Viktoria, I presume, rushes to hug Dimitri.

"I've missed you Dimitri. You have grown so tall. And your hair. It's much longer. Right mama?" she squeals. God I swear Dimitri's family is so loud. "Introduce us to your girlfriend." Viktoria says.

"She is not my girlfriend." Dimitri grits, getting redder and redder. Mrs. Belikova (female for Belikov) and I laugh so hard to the point of tears.

"Then why was she in your room Dimitri?" Mrs. Belikova says, in between breaths. Viktoria and I roll over on the ground, clutching our stomachs and laugh so hard at Dimitri's facial expression. "Rose, this is my mother Olena Belikova and my younger sister, Viktoria Belikova. Vika is nineteen. Mama, this is Rose Hathaway, my _**friend**_." He says, emphasizing unnecessarily on the word friend.

"Right…friend…"Olena says and wiggles her eyebrows. We all laugh and Dimitri excuses himself to go to the kitchen, leaving me with his mom and sister. We huddle up on the quilt draped on the floor and they tell me stories about Dimitri when he was younger.

"…and he would eat a ton of black bread. I got tired of having to bake again and again so I taught him how to make it, and he became interested in cooking since. Has he made anything for you yet?" Olena asks. Before I can answer, Dimitri walks in with lemonade.

"Dimitri? Why didn't you get me lemonade when I came over?"

"Because you're leaving." Dimitri says.

"No. she is staying. And coming for dinner with us." Olena says. Dimitri and his mother engage in an intense staring contest but Dimitri is no match for her. With a sigh, he accepts and serves lemonade.

All through the afternoon, we engage in conversation, mostly about Dimitri's embarrassing child hood and how he grew from an ant to a giraffe. Dimitri mostly shushes his mother and practically sighs in relief when she says she has to go.

"Dimka, be home by eight and bring Roza." She says at the door- wait. Did she just call Dimitri 'dimka?'

I remember that name, from my troubled past, but it can't be him.

 _ **Two hours later**_

After going to get an outfit from my place, I lock myself in his bathroom.

"Roza hurry up." Dimitri yells.

I'm clad in a black floor length chiffon skirt with a much copped white top with lace at the end to provide coverage and nude stilettos. I hold my hair into a pony tail and wear my nazar, my only gift from my parents.

I grab my gun and carefully strap it on my hip. I stole it from Adrian's house while picking my outfit. I don't know what made me take it, but the thought of self protection introits me. I doubt he'll get pissed, after all he did buy it for me, although imp not allowed near it until we go target practice with him.

Whatever.

I give myself a final once over and leave the bathroom.

"What do you think?" I ask a shocked Dimitri.

"I think you look nice." He says nonchalantly

"Don't you think I'm beautiful?"

Silence ensues for one, two, three counts.

"You're so beautiful it hurts." And with that, he kisses me softly. I trace my tongue on his bottom lip but he won't budge.

"Later Roza. We don't want to be late."

 _ **At Dimitri's house (creepy SpongeBob voice ;-))**_

"Dimitri! You have grown so tall! And your hair has become longer. What have you been eating?" asks Karolina, Dimitri's eldest sister. Sonya, his other sister is heavily pregnant so right now she is asleep. I'm yet to see Olena but Vika is with Yeva, Dimitri's grandma who is shooting me daggers.

If looks could kill.

I finally spot Olena and she comes running to us, clad in an apron.

"Oh Roza. You look amazing. Eh…Dimitri you need to let down your hair. You look so old." Olena says while beating Dimitri with a towel on his chest.

"By the way, an old friend of yours is here, and she brought a friend." Olena whispers.

"Who?"

"Natasha." Dimitri goes pale at that name and I wonder why.

"OH MY GOD! Dimka! You're here! I haven't seen you for so long. You look so handsome." Says a tall, pale, skinny, raven black haired, heart shaped faced, beautiful girl. The only thing off about her is a raised purplish scar on the left side of her face. Weird.

"Nice to see you too Tasha."

Why does everyone keep calling Dimitri 'dimka'?

I'll have to talk to him about it…maybe confide- oh no.

"Dimka, I brought a friend of mine. His name is Mason Ashford. Mason? Come introduce yourself. We met in Russia. Fancy seeing him here, isn't it? We met at the mall yesterday so I invited him over. Your mother said it was okay."

Oh hell no.

 **A/N**

 **This one's is really important. I'm going to school on Feb. 4** **th** **and I won't be back till April. While I'm gone, please recommend this story to others. Good news! We reached 20 reviews. When I go and come back, maybe we'll have hit thirty? (Or more)Please? Also, I would like it if we reached 13+ fav's and like 25+follows?**

 **Mason is at the dinner w/rose and Dimitri. Rose has problems to worry about with mason but Dimitri has Tasha begging for his attention. Is this bound to be the most awkward dinner yet?**

 **So if you aint following or favouriting this story, please do! Love you all...rhea**


	11. Chapter 11

Previously…

 _"By the way, an old friend of yours is here, and she brought a friend." Olena whispers._

 _"Who?"_

 _"Natasha." Dimitri goes pale at that name and I wonder why._

 _"OH MY GOD! Dimka! You're here! I haven't seen you for so long. You look so handsome." Says a tall, pale, skinny, raven black haired, heart shaped faced, beautiful girl. The only thing off about her is a raised purplish scar on the left side of her face. Weird._

 _"Nice to see you too Tasha."_

 _Why does everyone keep calling Dimitri 'dimka'?_

 _I'll have to talk to him about it…maybe confide- oh no._

 _"Dimka, I brought a friend of mine. His name is Mason Ashford. Mason? Come introduce yourself. We met in Russia. Fancy seeing him here, isn't it? We met at the mall yesterday so I invited him over. Your mother said it was okay."_

 _Oh hell no._

 **Chapter 11**

"Rose, baby you look great, been working out?" mason asks, a cheeky glint in his eyes. I had been running, as a stress reliever. The body toning is just a side effect.

"Thank you mason. Yes, I have been working out." I reply, feigning politeness and a kind smile.

"Mason, this is Dimitri, his mother Olena and Viktoria and Karolina, his sisters. I guess you already know Rose.

I'm Natasha, but you can call me Tasha." She says, smiling at me.

Dimitri pulls me aside. "Are you okay? We can leave if you want to."

"No. its fine. Besides, I don't want to be rude and I already dressed up." I say.

We walk back to the crowd and continue making small talk. I use this opportunity to just...be there. I nod politely to everything being spoken but Tasha has my attention. The way she looks at Dimitri and the way he looks back at her.

Why wouldn't he. With her model like body and that beautiful, tight, long-sleeved and knee length blue designer dress that fit like a glove, her jet black silk like hair and her gorgeous face, she is the envy of people everywhere…including me.

"Okay people! Dinners ready!" Olena yells from the kitchen and we go to the large dining room I sit right in between Dimitri and mason. Good god! Men everywhere. Tasha seats on the other hand of Dimitri and the rest position themselves randomly around the table but Olena and Yeva sit at the head of the table.

"Who's saying grace?!" Yeva mutters impatiently.

"God, for the food, for bringing us together safely and for millions of blessings. Thank you. For the hands that made, please bless, and for those that don't have please provide. Amen." Mason and I say together. It's a prayer Lissa taught us. The Belikovs and Tasha look at us for a while then Olena fusses over the food. Dimitri looks at mason with a small anger and mason has the audacity to smirk. I can tell Dimitri's fists are balled under the table. I lightly graze my hands against his, just to be sure and he holds them.

"Rose, chicken?" Olena asks sweetly. I smile, about to nod when I hear,

"Oh no Olena dear. Its salad for Rose. She's maintaining a figure, remember?" Tasha says, smiling and mason chuckling under his breath.

"Natasha! That's not nice!" Olena says.

"It's alright Ms Belikova. Thank you Natasha." I say, looking down and playing with my napkin. She places a few pieces of chicken and some rice on my plate. The table is quiet, apart from Yeva, who is complimenting Olena cooking.

"So dimka, tell us about your new job." Viktoria says the rest of the table becoming lively and Dimitri sighs. "Cant talk about it."

"Are you a spy or something? Do you work for FBI or secret service or are you an assassin?" Viktoria asks excitedly.

"No Vika. I'm just a visa officer. That's all you're getting out of me." Dimitri says with a smile and we all laugh, especially Vika, who tries to pout but fails and ends up laughing.

"What about you rose?" mason asks with a taunting smile. "What do you do for a living?"

Dimitri's smile dries up.

"I'm in between jobs right now."

"That's okay sweetheart. At a point, were all like that. Things will turn out well." Olena says. I smile at her gratefully and Dimitri squeezes my hand encouragingly and reassuringly.

"So who supports you? Where do you stay? Don't you feel like a parasite depending on others?" Tasha asks innocently.

Don't cry

Don't break down.

Stand up and leave.

"Rose is you okay? You've barely touched your food?" Olena asks me.

"I'm fine. I just need some air." I stand up and excuse myself. I go to the backyard and sit on one of the hammocks. My chest feels weird and I gasp for air. I take out my inhaler and take a puff. I close my eyes as the medicine makes its way through my chest.

"You didn't tell me your asthmatic."

"It's not something I'm proud of Dimitri. It means I'm weak."

"You didn't choose it Roza. We all have a weakness. Maybe not asthma but it happens Rose. And you're stronger than anyone I know. That's a thing I've come to love about you."

"Only one?" I ask

"One of many."

 **A/N**

 **Hello lovelies! It's been so long and if you read irresistible, you might know why.**

 **You're all amazing for sticking w/me.**

 **Thank you Xoxo**

 **Rose might be falling for Dimitri and likewise. But will their love be able to survive through obstacles and turmoil? And when doubts about Dimitri's personality come up, will rose be able to stay true to her love or will she let 'they' (dj Khalid reference!) come between her and her shot of love and happiness.**

 **I love you all. Please don't forget to review fav and follow this story. Your welcome to pm me suggestions…etc. (lets get to 30 reviews.)**

 **Xoxo rhea!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hey, can I ask you something."

"Anything my Roza." Dimitri replies while holding my hands and kissing my knuckles.

"Why does everyone call you Dimka?"

"It's a Russian nickname. Why?"

"It's nothing. We better head back." I say and pull him back to the gathering. The table is full of chit chatter here and there. I smile and take my seat, while firmly gripping onto Dimitri's hand.

"Rose darling, we're going to Russia for the holiday and we were all wondering if you would like to join us. And I'm sure that Dimitri would love having you there besides, Russia would love you in her borders." Olena says. My smile drops and I pull my hand from Dimitri's.

"America isn't letting me out of hers." I mutter under my breath. "Rose. What do you mean sweetheart?" Tasha says with a knowing smile.

"What she means, is her beloved Dimitri denied her visa. She can't leave America without one because of him. But that isn't my story to tell, is it Rose." Mason says smiling sardonically.

"You appear to know it all. So tell them. Tell them mason. You clearly want to. Thank you Olena for dinner. Goodnight." I say and stand up. I leave, in spite of Dimitri's protest and Olena's protests. Tasha giggles and mutters "DRAMA QUEEN." Viktoria shushes her and she scoffs. I walk out of their compound and take off my heels. I walk the familiar route, this is Montana after all. This is home. I let it out and cry.

I cry, with my gun in one hand and my heels in the other. Tears stream down my cheeks un barred. I walk on, in spite of the stones tearing into my feet and the sharp cuts and thorns. My vision becomes blurred with tears and I trip. I don't even bother standing up. I mean, why should I? I've already lost plenty. What's the point?

I sob as I examine my bloody palms and knuckles. "Shit! Shit!" I yell as I cry.

"Rose."

I grab my gun and point it to the direction the voice came from. "Sta-stay away. I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it."I stammer in a bone dry voice.

"Rose. Roza…"

"Stay away Dimitri."

I stand and run. I don't think. I just run. Probably in shock, he doesn't follow. With a couple of twists and turns, I get to my apartment bathed in sweat, dirt and blood. I peel out of my skirt and my crop top. I start a bath going and call Lissa. She picks up on the third ring.

"Hey Liss. I know things have been super sketchy with us but I need my best friend. Please." I beg, my voice breaking at the end. "Shhh Rose. I'll be there in fifteen."

I take a quick bath and put on a white pajama dress written, 'just five more minutes.'

I go to Adrian's house next door and bang hard on the door. He opens up and rubs sleep out of his eyes.

"Babe. As much I like seeing your beautiful face a man needs his beauty – Rose? What's going on?" he asks seeing my grief stricken face.

"Rose?" a slightly higher voice calls out. Lissa. Without warning, Adrian scoops me into his arms and carries me inside his house with Lissa in tow.

"Oh Rose. I didn't know that things had become this bad. I'm sorry I haven't been here. Ever since this started I've been travelling and busy. I know. I'm the crappiest best friend. But I'm here now. Adrian is too. Talk to us." Lissa says, placing a hand on my shoulder. And I do. I tell them the whole story. Right from the beginning to the night of the party. To the night when I saw mason for what he was.

"That son of a bitch beat you? He touched you? Oh man. He is going to pay." Adrian says with a slight undertone of anger.

"I agree." Lissa says nodding her head in approval. I continue with my story until when I called Lissa. I glance to her side and see tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Jesus Christ. You went through all that. I swear I wouldn't have survived. Rose, you are a survivor."

"Lissa you would have made it through. You have Christian and Eddie and Adrian. I have no one. I thought had Dimitri but I don't think so anymore."

"Rose. Rose babe, look at me. You have me. Lissa's got your back. Christian will back you up and so will Eddie. You're not alone." Adrian says and pulls me into a fierce embrace. Lissa pushes him away and hugs me crying while begging for my forgiveness.

"No Liss its okay. I understand. Besides you are here now. That's what matters."

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

I get out of Adrian's bed – after him insisting that I spend the night at his place. And I do. In his bed. With him. Don't get me wrong. A woman just needs the company sometimes. – And head off to the adjoining bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Oh hi rose!"

"Hello Sydney! Adrian's in the bedroom." I say. Sydney is the brains of our group and Adrian's long time girlfriend. She can get you out of anything.

After rinsing my mouth, I head of to cross over to my place. "Hey Syd, can we talk?"

"Sure. What about?"

"I need to know the probability of me getting a visa to the same country after being denied one in a time span of a few weeks."

"That's going to be hard. You can get a visa to the most neighboring country and take, say a local train to Russia. All they would need is a passport and probably identity card. The other is the difficult one. The visa officer who denied your visa can say it was a mistake, he overlooked something. But if he does, he will lose his job. And will not be able to work in a government office ever again. He might even be fined for losses."

"thanks." I say and cross over to my place, as I play Sydney's words in my head over and over again. I blend some strawberries and a banana for my breakfast and head over to my phone. No new notifications. 'Oh well.' I sigh. I head over to my laptop and revive the old thing. I look for a job online, anything I can get, from my area of expertise- PR- to bus driver. Okay. I admit the last one is out of desperation.

I open up my email and find a new email.

 _Dear angry girl. I know right now you're mad, possibly at me too. You probably still don't have my number, or your abusive emails would escalate to abusive texts. All jokes aside, did you get home safe?_

 _Visa Guy._

I guess we've slipped back to visa guy. Enemy territory.

 _Dear Visa Guy. I'm safe. I just needed to be alone._

 _Angry girl._

I do not even refresh my inbox. One new email.

 _Angry girl. How are you?_

 _V.G_

Am I okay?

 _V.G, I'm great. No, I'm okay. I think._

 _A.G_

I smile at our usual banter coming to life.

 _A.G_

 _That is the worst answer ever._

 _V.G_

He can't beat me on this one.

 _V.G_

 _*insert witty reply*_

 _A.G_

Holy hell. Another one? Already?

 _A.G,_

 _*Insert wittier response.*_

 _V.G_

Just then, the doorbell cuts my laughter short. I place my laptop on the table and open the door.

"Hey Dimitri."My voice cracks. He doesn't reply. He enters and stands in my apartment, making it smaller than it should be merely with his presence.

"Why did you run?" He says in a small voice

"Your mother inviting me to Russia was sweet and all but mason's reminder was a cruel dose of reality. I have no job, I have my past seemingly haunting me. Hell, I can't live in Adrian's spare apartment forever. I needed to get my shit strait. I'm looking for jobs and I think I'll start selling my stuff." I say.

He doesn't reply. Again. This time, he kisses me. He lifts me and carries me to the bedroom where he worships my body. And makes love to me.

I pant and roll over on my back.

"God Dimitri. That was incredible." He pulls me up and I am now straddling him. He kisses me and I kiss him back, ready for round two but that's not what he has in mind.

"Roza…I think I'm falling for you. Hard. Well I have, since the day I saw you."

"Dimitri. I think I'm in love with you already."

"Rose. Marry me."

 **A/N**

 **I will not even comment. #excited. Please review if you are too.**

 **Xoxo rhea**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen (ps..please dont kill me/hate me)

"Marry me Roza."

"Dimitri what joke is this. You can't just pop the question like that Dimitri,"I say laughing.

"Roza. This is not a joke. I want to marry you."

"Dimitri. You have to date me first." I say hitting his chest playfully. He pushes me off him and we both get dressed. I follow him out to his car and quietly, he drives to his apartment. The elevator ride to his apartment is quiet. We enter and sit in the kitchen, me on the counter and him standing in front of me.

"Roza. I don't need to get to know you. I know you better than you know yourself, and between now and the wedding. You can get to know me too. I swear I'm not a complete asshole. Besides, if you marry me, you will travel to Russia."

"Wont I need visa for that?"

"No Roza. You'd go as my wife. I love you Roza. I want to grow old with you. I want to have kids. And I want to make up for screwing up your life."

This isn't about me. This is about him. This is about him trying to fix my life. If I marry him, I don't have to worry about a job, living situation and a visa…to anywhere.

I don't want his pity.

"No Dimitri. I won't marry you. But find me, when you want to marry me for me, for our love and not because you feel pity for me or you want to fix my life. I can handle that. Please. Take me home."

And he does just that.

"Rose. Call me if you change your mind. I will wait for you."

I cry as I enter my house, turn on my spotify and listen to Us the duo's _I will wait for you_ , while laying in bed, reminiscent of the joy Dimitri gave with every touch, every kiss. His voice when he murmured sweet nothings in Russian when I climaxed. The feel of our bodies joining to one. When I close my eyes, I can almost re- live the entire experience. Him exploring my body and pleasing me in every way possible.

 _Everything was fine the way it was_ _  
_ _Normal and ordinary_ _  
_ _then there was you, so randomly too_ _  
_ _and now you're staring at me_ _  
_

 _No one can choose who they fall for_ _  
_ _or when they fall, or how they fall, or why_ _  
_ _I, well I fell for you and I must wait_ _  
_ _it's only a matter of time_ _  
_

 _I will wait for you my darling_ _  
_ _and I will wait for you_

 _Us the duo_

I'm interrupted by a knock. I hastily wipe my tears and put on my gown.

"Babe."

"Mason. What are you doing here?"

"Just, you know, checking up on you."

"Get out of my apartment Mason. We're done."

"We're not done until I say we are." Mason growls and grabs my arm, his nails digging into my arm.

"Mason let me go. Mason your hurting me." I yell wishing that I brought my gun with me to answer the door. He throws me over his shoulder. I kick and hit his back yelling, but Mason covers my mouth with a rag. He runs to his car but bumps into a large man.

"Let go of my Roza. Now. Or I will kill you." Dimitri growls. Mason tosses me aside and I hit my head on the pavement.

"Great. You have to come along and mess this up but its time I show you your place. I'll kick your ass."

Mason lunges for Dimitri but Dimitri side steps him. Dimitri grabs him and punches him, breaking his nose and sending him sprawling on the floor. Just then, Adrian rushes downstairs at the commotion and heads for the two fighting men holding down Mason as Dimitri rushes towards me.

"What the fuck is going on?! I've called the police Mase so scram. They'll be here in a few minutes." Adrian yells, while holding Mason back.

 **Mason POV**

I see the gun on Adrian's belt. Dimitri is at Rose's side, helping her up. I have to do it. If I can't have her, Dimitri can't. If she will not be happy with me, won't be happy at all. I promise you. So I'm not sorry for what I do now.

 **R.P.O.V**

I sense it before I see it. Mason grabs the gun out of Adrian's belt. Time stops… "Dimitri," I yell with tears in my eyes. But there's nothing I can do. Two bullets hit Dimitri.

One in the stomach and the other one in his chest.

Very close to his heart.

 **A/N**

 **Hey this might be my last update before school but I hope not.**

 **#teardrop**

 **Let me know. Review people!**


	14. Chapter 14

New chapter

"Dimitri. Hold on. We still have to go to Russia. You still have to go to Russia and your not going in a body bag." I rasp my voice husky from crying. I reach for my inhaler and take two fast puffs. I hold on tight to Dimitri's pale limp hand. He is in a coma. Supposed to be dead. The bullet had grazed his heart and he had been in surgery for over six hours.

It's been two weeks since the shooting. Mason's in jail and Lissa and Adrian have been in and out trying to coax me into going home but I refused. The nurses had even set up a temporary bed beside him since I made it clear that I was not leaving.

I have my own wounds. I suffered a minor concussion and bruises and cuts are still healing. Dimitri's family is another story. His sisters and mother are traumatized. They are back in Russia, preparing for Dimitri and I. friends and family, have been in and out each sending their love. Ivan Zeklos was with me for the first week and only left because he had to. He was forced out by Olena, who almost tried the same with me but as stubborn as I'm famously known for, I refused.

"Hey. Ivan and Lissa called and they wanted to know how we were doing and I told them that we were perfect. Because we are. The doctor said that you are responding to stimuli, which is good, right? I don't know what stimuli are but heavens forbid I admit that to anyone else right? You rember you asked me if I could marry you? Well you need to wake up so that we can plan our wedding."

I laugh humorlessly. Dimitri might actually die and I won't have a chance to let him know that I love him enough to marry him. I curse myself. I hate myself for not saying yes. For letting him slip away. Maybe if I did, we wouldn't be here.

Did he just …

I feel a pressure on my hand and joy fills my heart.

"NURSE!" I yell. Immediately a short nurse, Avery, she said enters and checks his vitals.

"Call a doctor! He's convulsing."

I sit there frozen. Trying to process what she's trying to tell me. Convulsing? That's bad right?

"Rose if you don't call someone he will die!" she yells frantically trying to stabilize him. Only then does realization like a brick hits me on the head.

Dimitri is dying.

 **A/N**

 **Hello lovely readers, I know I've been MIA but I was in a very bad situation. Bear w/ me please.**

 **So don't kill me please? Short filler update but it's better than nothing ey? Please review, follow, and favorite (if you haven't) and hit me up via PM**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXXO Rhea**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Olena, Sonya, Karolina and Viktoria pace fastidiously in the hospital lobby. Ivan stands with me, holding my hand while Yeva sits patiently, reading one of the hospital magazines. Adrian was with mason, taking him for booking. When the police arrived at the scene, Adrian volunteered to stay with mason so that I could watch over Dimitri. I hadn't called Lissa, not wanting to worry her at all.

"Olena Belikova?"

"That's me," Dimitri's mother answered. She moved towards the direction of the nurse and the nurse says something short but is interrupted by her yelp. Tears of joy streamed down her face and she broke into a stream of fluent Russian. She hugged the doctor and rushed towards us.

"My baby boy is alive. Alive and well and asking for Roza." She shrieked and hugged us all. I split from the group and followed the doctor who was waiting expectantly.

"Dimitri?"

He was hooked to so many machines as before but now he was awake and a nurse stood there unhooking him from everything else but the IV. I took him in. he looked a bit pale but his bed was raised and he looked fascinated with a western that he was reading. The nurse excused herself and left. The bang of the door was what brought his attention to me. We awkwardly stared at each other, each of us not saying a word. His hair framed his face and the white of his hospital gown oddly chiseled his already chiseled face more.

"Roza. Milaya."

I took a few hesitant steps toward him, remembering our fight earlier about his proposal. The fights that lead to him coming after me and getting shot.

"Oh god Dimitri. It's my entire fault."

I sat next to him and bury my head in my hands. As I cried, I felt a large calloused hand stroke my hair.

"My love. It's not your fault. I've rushed our relationship but the truth is, I love you. I've loved you since the day I read about you, since the day I acted like an ass to you in interview room three. Since the day your car blocked mine because you couldn't pay your parking ticket. I spent almost two hours thinking about you. I watched you cry in your car and felt horrible for denying your visa but I don't regret it one bit. If I hadn't denied your visa, you would be in Russia with mason. So maybe yes, it is your fault. It is your fault that I fell in love with you, your strong personality, your sharp witty tongue and your giving heart. None of this is your fault my love, but in a way it is.

"Dimitri, I won't lie. I have not understood all that but I have understood one thing. That you love me. I love you more. I'm not ready to get married yet."

Dimitri's face fell.

"No Dimitri,"I giggled, "I'm ready to work on us. But I can't be your wife without being your girlfriend first."

I laughed at the expression on his face. A soft knock brought me out of my laughing fit.

"Olena."

"Mama" Dimitri whispered. Olena ran towards him and bubbled a stream of fluent Russian. I looked at her quizzically.

"Oh, I was just telling Dimitri that he is being discharged today. Have you told him Roza?" Olena asked her hand in Dimitri's.

"Yeah. Dimitri, they wanted to assign you a nurse but I offered to do it instead I hope you don't mind." I said hesitantly. Dimitri smiled broadly.

"Of course I don't."

 _ **A few hours later…**_

"Do you want something? Anything to eat? To drink?"

I fussed over Dimitri in his bed. I tucked him in and out, wondering if he had a fever or not. He chose to remain shirtless. His hair was free and with the help of Ivan, I was able to set up Netflix in his room.

"I'm actually quite hungry. Hospital food is very disgusting." He said with a laugh. I laughed along with him and fluffed his pillows. "Lucky you Olena brought food or you would have starved to death."

"You wouldn't have cooked for me Milaya?" he pulled me and forced me on his lap. I straddled him and planted a firm kiss on his forehead, his nose, and his lips.

"I cannot even boil water. My love. My cooking will kill you." Dimitri laughed at my inexperience and promised to teach me one or two things about cooking. I smiled at his promise, which meant a life beyond this; that he wanted to recover.

That he had hope, in the both of us.

 **IMPORTANT A/N, PLEASE READ.**

 **DEAR READERS... hey. I've been blocked and this is the only thing that has come to mind. Mind you, this story is far from over. We still have Dimitri needing to remember about rose's dancing days, drama between Tasha and rose…well, I have so much in mind. I've also decided to change the rating from M to T; nevertheless, lemons will come but will be marked clearly for those who don't want to read. I have also decided to change the shorter chapters to longer, more detailed and interesting chapters and I will notify you when I do. I am also looking for a beta, so if you are one and are willing, hit me up.**

 **Please help me give you a better story by reviewing, following and favouriting the story, to know when my updates are. You can also follow or fav. Me if you want to know about any updates…plus it's also a nice thing to do. Please also put 7 in your review if you're read this. I plead for reviews people**

 **Xoxo-Rhea**


End file.
